Cuando la confianza se pierde por un corazón cerrado
by littlekitten16
Summary: Las cosas entre Ben y Rook se torna un tanto tensas desde aquel accidente que hubo con Fistrick, Rook tienen una actitud indiferente y misteriosa siempre que estaba con Ben lo cual hace enojar mucho a este. Ben trate de hablar con Rook pero este se niega lo cual provoca que su relación entre compañeros se vuelva un desastre ¿Habrá un modo de arreglar esto?
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTAS: ¡**_ HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS! Soy nueva en esto de los Fic, ya había escrito antes pero solo se los enseñaba a mis amigas para ver si les gustaban mis historias pero luego me comenzaron a decir que si porque no los publicaba y todo eso, en lo personal nunca se me había ocurrido eso y siempre vivo con el miedo de que critiquen lo que yo hago así que nunca me anime hasta ahora que tome algo de coraje, en fin, espero que les guste y si cometo alguna falta de ortografía me lo pueden decir en realidad no me ofendo, no soy perfecta pero tratare de no cometer muchos errores gramáticos. No se cuento tarde en subir capítulos pero espero que no sea mucho tiempo, el final aun no lo tengo y tampoco los capítulos que quiero que sean pero si les gusta la historia entonces tratare de que sea una cantidad considerable de capítulos. Bueno con esto me despido y espero que disfruten leerlo como yo disfruto tanto escribirlo.

 **Capítulo 1: incógnita.**

\- **¿Y ahora qué es?** \- pregunto Ben mientras tenia los pies sobre el tablero y las manos entrelazada detrás de la nuca.

 **\- al parecer es Fistrick** \- le respondió su azulado amigo mientras conducía.

 **\- al fin que da la cara, era solo cuestión de tiempo ya que al parecer sus secuaces se le han acabado ¿Y ahora que se supone que está haciendo?**

\- **Está robando una tienda de electrónicos algo, no muy común de él.** \- mientras conducía miro como un auto caía frente a ellos así que freno de golpe - ¡rayos! eso estuvo cerca...- suspiro un tanto intranquilo, en eso el auto estallo y Rook se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para cubrir a Ben - **¿estás bien?** \- preguntó sin alejarse de este.

\- **sí, sí. Estoy bien. Mejor veamos que está pasando** \- movió a Rook y este simplemente se alejó.

Ambos salieron a ver que estaba pasando, esperaron a que el humo se esparciera y en cuanto este lo hizo lograron ver una gran silueta así que Rook no perdió tiempo para preparar la Proto-Arma y Ben tenia listo el omnitrix. En cuanto la silueta se acercó lograron notar que era el Exo-traje de Fistrick.

\- **¡Hermanos! Pensé que no llegarían ya me estaba preocupando** \- menciono mientras sostenía una televisión en sus metálicas manos.

\- **Descuida nunca faltamos** \- dijo Rook mientras apuntaba la Proto-Arma hacia el Exo-traje.

\- **¿En serio viejo? Ya te habíamos vencido con ese traje ¿Cómo sabes que no lo aremos otra vez? Y ¿Para que la televisión?** \- preguntó de una manera ya fastidiado.

\- **Es porque ya utilizo otra fuente de energía mejor que los Megawatts e incluso le equipe nuevas armas, solo miren esto** \- apuntó una de las manos del traje hacia un edificio y este disparo un misil - **¿Qué les parece? Genial ¿no?** \- se alejó mientras reía.

\- **¡Ben, las personas!** \- Le grito Rook al notar que el edificio se ladeaba haciendo caer unas cuantas persona.

\- **No hay problema, yo me encargó de ellos y tú de que no se escape Fistrick** \- oprimió el omnitrix y como resultado se transformó en humungosaurio- **PERFECTO** \- se acercó al edificio y rápidamente tomo a la gente que se estaba cayendo - **DESCUIDEN ESTAN A SALVO** \- se recargó en este para que no se moviera.

Mientras tanto Rook se encontraba persiguiendo a Fistrick al mismo tiempo que evitaba los misiles que este le disparaba. Cuanto más cosas le arrojaba al azulado menos avanzaba el traje, después de poco tiempo dejo de moverse y Rook se acercó cuidadosamente.

\- **Vamos porquería, avanza** \- Este le daba golpes al Exo-traje y al ver que no pasaba nada decidió salir pero en cuanto lo hizo ya se encontraba Rook apuntándole - **tu pequeña arma no podrá conmigo** \- dije de una manera feroz.

- **Descuida esta pequeña arma también puede atrapar a criminarles como tú** \- le disparo una red eléctrica provocando que Fistrick cayera al suelo y recibiera unas cuantas descargas. - **te lo dije.**

Volteaba a ver por todos los lados para buscar algo que encajara con el gran hoyo que había - **LO TENGO** \- tomo un auto que estaba cerca pero en el momento de inclinarse hizo que el edificio se moviera y así hacer caer a una chica - **OH NO** \- se volvió a pegar en este y cuando iba a tomar a la chica se dio cuenta que tenía las manos ocupadas, en una tenia a las demás personas y en la otra tenía el auto.

La chica gritaba, estaba a pocos metros de caer al suelo cuando fue atrapada por el azulado quien se sostenía de la Proto-Arma de la cual salía una cuerda y se enredaba en un poste al tocar suelo esta no dejaba de abrazar a Rook ya que aún seguían cayendo pedazos del edificio y sabía que estaría más a salvo si no se alejaba de este.

 **\- La tengo Ben, encárgate de lo demás** – menciono Rook mientras se llevaba a la chica en un lugar más a salvo.

Le tomó la palabra a su compañero y comenzó a poner el auto en el edificio de una manera en que este pudiera sostener la parte faltante. En cuanto logro acomodarlo se retiró del lugar y bajo a las personas que tenía sosteniendo.

\- **YA ESTAN A SALVO Y MIS DISCULPAS POR SI ES DE ALGUNO DE USTEDES EL AUTO** \- se inclinó a la altura de las persones pero estas lo tomaron como una amenaza por la forma tan brusca de decirlo y su mirada tan feroz como aterradora solo logro hacer que simplemente se alejaron corriendo de este lo cual dejo desconcertado a Ben.

El omnitrix comenzó a sonar dando a entender que el tiempo se estaba acabando lo que hizo reaccionar a Ben, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su compañero y cuando lo encontró notó que este estaba hablando con la chica, al parecer ella le estaba dando las gracias por haberla salvado lo cual Ben se quedó como "¡¿Enserio?! Yo salve a más de dos personas y el con solo salvar a una ya le dan las gracias, esto es injusto" el omnitrix termino de sonar y Ben había vuelvo a su forma normal. La chica acaricio la cabeza de su azulado salvador y luego se fue felizmente, Rook miro como la chica se iba y luego miro a Ben acercarse un poco desanimado.

\- **Bien pensado con lo del edificio** \- comento Rook de manera tranquila **\- llamare a la estación de plomeros para que venga a arreglar las cosas antes de que ocurra otro accidente.**

\- **si, como sea**. - siguió caminando - **¿Donde esta Fistrick? No me digas que lo dejaste escapar.**

\- **Claro que no. Lo detuve antes de que lo hiciera, al parecer su traje dejo de funcionar y en el momento que se iba a escapar lo detuve con una red eléctrica pero descuida solo da tres descargas lo suficiente como para paralizar al criminal.**

En cuanto le dieron la vuelta a la calle Ben miro en el suelo a Fistrick - **cuando les llames también les dices que se lo lleven.** –Miro la televisión que el Exo-traje sostenía.- **No logro entender el porqué de robarse una televisión él no es de los sujetos que se la pasan mirando programas.**

 **\- Nos llevaremos cualquier evidencia para ver el verdadero resultado del crimen.**

\- **De acuerdo** \- coloco ambas manos en su nuca - **entonces me avisan como quedó la cosa.**

\- **¿No piensas venir?**

\- **No. Iré por unas papas y luego quizás vaya a jugar algunos videojuegos.**

\- **¿No quieres que te lleve?**

\- **No, el lugar está cerca de aquí, creo que es mejor ir caminando, además, alguien tiene que dar informe de los sucesos y no hay nadie mejor que tú para hacer eso** \- le apuntó con el dedo y luego volvió a poner su mano en la nuca - **nos vemos**.- se fue caminando.

\- **de acuerdo entonces… nos vemos luego** \- comenzó a llamar, había tomado la plática de Ben como algo normal de todos los días pero algo dentro de él sabía que sucedía algo.


	2. Chapter 2: Responde por favor

_**NOTAS:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! (/eOe)/ si aún lo han leído al capítulo anterior pues los invito a que lo hagan para que puedan continuar leyendo esta hermosa parte *-* (ni tanto porque aún no empieza lo bueno...quizás si un poquito) quería decirles algo que se me había olvidado poner en mis otras notas, a mí me gusta que las cosas vayan lentas y claras así que les pido por favor que no me presionen TnT descuiden al final tendrán lo que quieren solo ténganme paciencia (mi cabezita no trabaja bajo presión ) y creo que eso es todo lo que les quería decir, bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, ¡ABRAZOS!

 **Capítulo 2: Responde… por favor.**

Ese mismo día en la noche Rook se encontraba en la estación de plomeros hablando con el delegado acerca de los sucesos del día de hoy, el delegado parecía estar molesto por el irresponsable comportamiento de Ben pero tampoco era algo nuevo, Rook siempre justificaba su comportamiento lo cual calmaba al delegado. Frente a ellos se encontraba una mesa de metal en la cual había una extraña arma alienígena que al parecer le faltaban piezas y parecía ser algo antiguo porque estaba muy polvorienta.

\- **¿Y dónde estaba esta supuesta arma?** \- pregunto el delegado.

\- **Al parecer Fistrick la tenía escondida en una de las televisiones que se estaba llevando.**

 **\- No me imaginaria una manera más creativa de ese sujeto para esconder un arma alienígena pero lo que no logro entender es el ¿Porque de esta arma? No parece ser algo que puede hacer mucho daño** \- la tocó un poco y se le cayó una pieza - **y menos tener alguna otra utilidad.**

\- **Pues tampoco parece ser que Fistrick sea alguien inteligente como para robar algo** útil - mencionó Rook en su tono sarcástico mientras levantaba una ceja y estaba cruzado de brazos.

Se escuchó que una puerta se habría dándole paso al Ben quien tenía unos nachos en la mano mientras se chupaba los dedos de la otra. El delegado lo miro con un gesto malhumorado y Rook simplemente lo miro como si nada.

\- **¿A qué se debe la pequeña junta?-** preguntó Ben despreocupado mientras se acercaba

 **\- Aquí la única pregunta es: ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Deberías haber llegado junto con Rook, por algo son compañeros** \- le recriminó su abuelo.

\- **Debía que comer, tenía hambre. ¿Acoso soy el único que come en este lugar? Además, les he traído comida** \- extendió su mano donde estaban los nachos y de estos escurría queso - **venían con la promoción de las papas así que decidí traérselas.**

- **No gracias, no tengo apetito en este momento** \- comentó Rook negando con la mano mientras colocaba la otra en su estómago.

\- **De acuerdo, sigamos con esto** \- con eso le había dado a entender el delegado que no deseaba nada de él.

\- **Está bien, más para mí.** \- se las comenzó a comer - **Entonces... ¿Qué pasa?** \- preguntó con la boca llena, se acercó a ver qué era lo que estaba en la mesa y miro un arma alienígena - **¿Que con eso?**

 **\- Eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar Ben** \- contestó el abuelo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

 **\- No hay nada que averiguar es solo una simple arma vieja e incompleta al parecer** \- dijo el ojiverde dando por concluida la situación.

\- **No, pero es extraño ¿no lo creen?** \- mencionó Rook con desconfianza - **cada uno de sus secuaces trabajo por separado y robaron cosas que al parecer parecían inútiles al igual que esta arma, ¿no creen que esto se ve un poco sospechoso?** \- preguntó esperando que alguien estuviera de acuerdo con él.

\- **Olvídalo Rook, son solo tontos punks que un día se les ocurrió robar artículos inútiles solo para ver quién podía salir del problema sin ninguna consecuencia pero eso es imposible sabiendo que estoy ¡yo!... y tu ¡cuidando las calles! ¿Ves? Dilema resuelto** \- termino de comer los nachos y puso la basura en la mesa donde estaba el arma **\- bueno ya es hora de descansar y mi madre va a ordenar pizza cosa que casi nunca hace así que debo de aprovechar esta gran oportunidad.**

 **\- Ben tira tu basura en el respectivo lugar** \- reclamo su abuelo.

\- **Descuide delegado, voy a etiquetar el arma y la dejare en la bóveda de plomeros, puedo aprovechar y tirar la basura.**

\- **Problema resuelto, gracias Rook** \- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda Ben a Rook - oye **prepárate para mañana en el entrenamiento porque te voy a ser polvo, nos vemos** \- levantó su puño a la altura de su cuello.

 **\- Pero la última vez utilizaste el omnitrix así que hiciste trampa** \- choco puños con su joven compañero - **que descanses.**

\- **Adiós abuelo** \- se despidió de él ojiverde y salió de ahí.

\- **Adiós Ben, me saludas a tu madre** \- se despidió su abuelo para después mirar a Rook - **no deberías de ser tan flexible con el chico.**

- **¿Flexible?... ¿A qué se refiere con eso?**

\- **Quiero decir que te está tratando como una mascota obediente y no como un compañero Rook. A Ben si le das mucho la mano luego te toma el pie.**

 **\- Tratare de que no pase eso pero gracias por mencionarlo delegado** \- respondió con una sonrisa

El delegado se le quedo mirando como "probé Rook tan inocente que no se da cuenta que ya lo está haciendo".

\- **De acuerdo Rook, entonces nos vemos luego y límpiate el queso que ven te embarro.** \- y este se fue dejando a Rook para que empezara con su trabajo.

Al poco rato de que los plomeros estaban ya unos descansando y uno que otro despierto vigilando las zonas, solo uno se encontraba dando el último chequeo a los prisioneros.

 **\- ¡Fuera las luces!** – mientras pasaba por las celdas de los prisioneros estos iban apagando las luces con excepción de uno que seguía cargando pesas de mano **-¿Qué no escuchaste? Dije: ¡fuera luces!** -menciono en un tono molesto.

\- **Espera hermano solo me falta una repetición de 10, 9, 8,7… si quieres quedarte hasta que termine esta bien, así podrías admirar mi fuerza.** – dijo Fistrick de manera burlesca mientras mantenía su mirada concentrada en la pesa.

\- **No gracias prefiero ir a descansar, cuando termines apagas la luz o abra consecuencias por no haber obedecido** – finalizo para luego irse de aquel lugar.

- **Claro hermano** –mencionó con una sonrisa malévola al notar como el plomero se iba - **¿están listos hermanos?**

\- **Desde que llegamos aquí, de hecho tardaste en llegar** \- dijo corvo con si típico tono de indiferencia.

 **\- De hecho, pero no hay problema para mí ya que las camas que hay aquí realmente son muy cómodas en verdad que me relaje mucho** \- Hoodlum de estar acostado ahora estaba sentado en la cama, después se quitó el zapato en donde tenía una pequeña pluma láser. **\- que tonto estaba ese plomero ¿No creen? No se dio cuenta de que iba a dormir con zapatos pero de cierta manera agradezco que sea tonto.**

 **\- si claro, ya date prisa y has lo acordado** \- Heinrik estaba sentado en el suelo mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared.

\- **En eso estoy, todos pegados en la pared** \- menciono Hoodlum mientras apuntaba el láser a su pared derecha.

 **\- Y qué crees que estoy haciendo cabeza hueca** \- finalizo Heinrik.

Hoodlum gruño de enojo pero no recibió respuesta alguna del otro. Al escuchar que sus demás compañeros le confirmaban de que estaban pegados a la pared este acciono el láser y comenzó a perforar las paredes ya que era muy potente hasta que al final cayeron los trozos de pared en forma de circulo un tanto grande lo suficiente como para meter ambas manos.

 **\- jeje perfecto, Heinrik hermano ¿Tienes los juguetes que te encargue?** \- preguntó para soltar la pesa en el suelo y levantarse de la cama.

\- **Por supuesto** \- le contestó mientras sacaba unos pequeños cuadritos con un botón en medio de sus bolsillos y se los iban pasando por el hueco que había en cada una de las paredes - **exactamente cuatro como lo ordenaste.**

\- **Muy bien hermano**. - al recibir su cuadro no perdió tiempo y oprimió el botón, el cuadro se incrustó en la palma de su mano y comenzó a dividirse en muchos pedazos de metal hasta el punto en donde toda su mano había sido envuelta en un metal al parecer muy resistente como su fuera un guante- **esto es la razón por la cual me gusta mucho los artefactos alienígenas, no importa su tamaño de igual manera infringen mucho dolor cuando son utilizados.**

Sus secuaces hicieron lo mismos teniendo como resultado de igual manera un guante de metal que no tardaron en utilizar para derribar las puertas que los mantenían encerrados en su prisión.

\- **el plan sigue siendo el mismo ¿no?** \- preguntó corvo mientras recargaba el guante que encerraba su mano en el suelo, al parecer no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar con el guante y de eso todos se daban cuenta.

 **\- claro hermano** \- contestó Fistrick **\- ustedes se encargan de hacer el suficiente ruido como para atraer a Ben mientras yo voy por el arma y los otros materiales que se encargaron de traer, para cuando llegue Ben ya estará todo listo -** rio de manera malévola para después abrirse camino al lugar donde tenían aguardado todo el material alienígena restringido, la bóveda.

\- **Ben no te levantaras de esa mesa hasta que te hayas acabado todo lo que está en tu plato** \- dijo su mamá con mucha autoridad.

\- **Pero habías dicho que encargarías pizza** \- reprocho Ben.

- **Lo dije porque sabía que no llegarías temprano si te decía que yo iba hacer de comer.**

\- **Si lo sabias entonces porque no simplemente lo dijiste, además, ¿Qué es esto? Parece vómito con lechuga** \- dijo mientras revolvía lo que sea que fuera ese alimento.

\- **Ben te lo comes o...** \- y antes de que pudiera terminar escuchó algo sonar.

\- **Eso es mío** \- contestó Ben levantándose de su asiento - **en hora buena, me salvaron de mi perdición. ¿Qué sucede abuelo?**

\- **Ben necesito que vengas de inmediato es una emergencia, los secuaces de Fistrick escaparon y liberaron a los demás prisioneros, necesitamos que vengas de inmediat…** \- se cortó la transmisión por que su abuelo fue atacado - **¡Abuelo!... mamá debo irme el abuelo está en problemas y los demás plomeros** \- tomo su suéter y salió del lugar.

 **\- ¡ten cuidado hijo!... mucho cuidado Ben** \- se dijo a si misma al no haber nadie más en la casa.

Al poco rato había llegado a la estación de plomeros y no pensaba perder más tiempo así que se adentró hasta el lugar de donde estaba todo el desastre. En cuanto entró donde todo el mal estaba desatado miro como los plomeros peleaban para detener a los criminarles en eso incluía a Rook quien también se encargaba de detener a los criminales y sacar a los plomeros heridos como el buen plomero que era.

\- **Ben que bueno que llegaste, realmente te necesitamos ya han herido a muchos** \- dijo Rook al ver llevar a Ben. - **los secuaces de Fistrick...**

\- **si ya se** \- interrumpió - **descuida yo me encargo tu ve el modo de sacar a los heridos** \- activo el omnitrix para comenzar a elegir uno de sus alienígenas, al tener a uno elegido oprimió el omnitrix. Su piel lentamente se volvía cuadrada y se dividía en diferentes colores, al final tuvo como resultado a Bloxx - **es hora de encerrar a los problemáticos en una prisión de golpes - comenzó a encerrar a los prisioneras dentro de él y darle de golpes con diferentes partes de la pared.**

Rook entregó al último plomero herido a otros que se encargarían de llevárselos a curar. En cuanto volteo a mirar se dio cuenta de que Ben ya se había encargado ya de casi todos, solo faltaban unos cuantos pero había algo que el azulado no comprendía hasta que miro como los secuaces escapaban.

\- **¡alto ahí!** \- Rook iba a ir por los secuaces pero en eso miro como Fistrick entraba con la arma con la que lo habían detenido ese misma mañana pero esta se miraba diferente a comparación de esa mañana, tenía un largo tuvo que se conectaba por arriba de ella, dentro de este había una extraña sustancia color naranja y brillosa, detrás del arma había una esfera de cristal que parecía como si fuera para contener algo dentro **\- ¡Fistrick baja el arma!** \- le apunto con la Proto-arma.

\- **En un momento hermano** \- acciono un botón que estaba del lado izquierdo del arma y rápidamente apunto hacia Ben - **en cuanto termine lo que planee.** \- miro como Bloxx o Ben estaba distraído con un prisionero y no encontró mejor modo para dispararle en ese momento.

\- **¡Ben cuidado!** \- grito Rook.

\- **¿Eh?** \- al omnitrix se le había acabado el tiempo así que soltó al prisionero ya acabo y cuando se dio la vuelta, noto una luz naranja que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él, sabía que no lograría escapar de ella así que se preparó para recibirla, lo único que hizo fue cubrirse el rostro - **...** \- se desconcertó al sentir que no le había pasado nada, pensó que a lo mejor el disparo fue fallido pero al momento de quitar sus manos de su rostro se dio cuenta que frente a él estaba Rook recibiendo el disparo que Fistrick había lanzado para Ben. De repente una extraña luz amarilla iluminaba todo el cuerpo del azulado quien no hacia ningún movimiento.

- **maldición estuve tan cerca** \- Fistrick escuchó un grito de sus secuaces.

- **¡ya no hay tiempo, debemos irnos!** \- esperaron a que llegara Fistrick con ellos para que se fueran.

\- **Rook...** \- el ojiverde se acercó lentamente a su compañero quien desprendía una luz amarilla pero en el momento que lo iba a tocar un gran destello segó por un momento a Ben y cuando volteo a mirar su compañero ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo - **¡Rook!** \- se acercó a este y se puso de rodillas para tomarlo del rostro - **resiste Rook, ¡alguien ayuda!** \- grito mientras sostenía a su compañero quien no respondía a ningún movimiento o sonido. – **Rook responde… por favor.**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Cuál sentimiento?

**NOTA:** lamento haber tardado mucho (/ene)/ es que estaba muy ocupada y no hallaba el momento adecuado para subirlo, pero sin más demora ya les traigo el tercer capítulo y el cuarto. Sin más interrupciones aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Y quiero agradecer a quien me que me faltaba ponerle los filtros a la historia, muchas gracias.

Capítulo 3: **_¿Cuál sentimiento?_**

\- **Al parecer ya todo está listo** \- mencionó Driba mientras tecleaba rápido en la computadora – **sí, ya todo está estable.**

\- **En realidad no todo** \- aclaró Blukic quien de igual manera tecleaba en otra computadora

\- **Ya lo sé, solo quería dejar en claro que todos los niveles físicos no fueron dañados o sacados de posición.**

\- **A mi criterio yo diría que te equivocaste.**

\- **¡claro que no! Solo estas celoso porque yo lo descifre antes que tú.**

\- **Por supuesto que no, ya lo sabía antes que tu solo que no te quería humillar tan rápido.**

\- **¡Chicos! Podrían dejar de discutir y decirme que es lo que le pasa a Rook, por favor.** \- se encontraba parado aun lado de su compañero quien estaba acostado en una camilla y tenía cables de diferentes colores conectados o pegados en su cabeza.

\- **Como ya había mencionado: los niveles físicos no fueron dañados o sacados de posición** \- recalco Driba.

\- **Pero cómo es posible de que este bien, yo mire como aquella luz lo paralizo y luego broto otra extraña luz de él, eso no es normal sin mencionar el destello que paso antes de que Rook estuviera completamente en el suelo. Como pueden decir que todo está bien, además, aún no ha despertado** \- Ben reposo una de sus manos en el hombre de Rook quien no daba ninguna señal, simplemente esta había acostado en la camilla como si estuviera en un profundo sueño.

\- **No te confundas Ben, yo dije que físicamente pero mentalmente sufrió un pequeño daño, ya extrajimos la mayoría de la sustancia que entro en su sistema. Intentamos sacarla de una manera que no afectara ninguno de sus órganos. Con suerte no daño nada importante pero hizo un cambio en su glándula suprarrenal en donde quedó alojado un poco de esta sustancia que es imposible extraer** \- específico Blukic quien dejo la computadora y dio un brinco para llegar a la camilla en donde estaba Rook y después quitarle los cables que estaban conectados en su cabeza - **pero hay una forma de arreglar esta glándula afectada, la única manera es...**

\- **Espera, espera**. - interrumpió al Galván, quien lo miro con un gesto de enojo - **Antes de que sigas hablando con palabras que no entiendo mejor comienza desde el inició con palabras de "Ben" por favor.**

\- **Deja que te lo explique yo** \- dijo Driba mientras se sentaba - **la glándula suprarrenal es aquella pequeña parte del cuerpo que aguarda los sentimientos, de odio, miedo, felicidad, tristeza e incluso el amor y muchos sentimientos más derivados de esa parte, la sustancia que extrajimos afectó a esa glándula provocando que uno de esos sentimientos dominara al resto de los demás y la única manera de que estos vuelvan a estar en equilibrio el sentimiento dominante debe ser satisfecho por completo.**

Ben quedo impresionado por el extraño suceso que al parecer iba a vivir su azulado amigo. Miro a Rook un poco extrañado ¿Acaso eso es la que iba a sufrir el si Rook no se hubiera interpuesto? Y ¿Para qué Fistrick quería provocar tal situación? Las dudas se extendían en la cabeza de Ben pero había una duda en especial que deseaba que se la respondieran, oh bueno, quizás si.

\- **¿Cual se supone que es el sentimiento que dominara en él?** \- pregunto con mucha duda.

\- **Quien sabe** \- respondió Driba, sin tomarle importancia a la gran duda de Ben.

\- **ni idea** \- se encogió de hombros Blukic - **quizás y más adelante lo averigües pero por el momento lo mejor será dejarlo descansar, creo que ya paso por mucho como para también molestarlo entre sueños.**

- **Oye podrías hacernos el favor de ir a Mr. Smoothy y comprarnos lo de siempre** \- dijo Driba quien termino por tirarse de golpe en el escritorio - **hacer todo esto me dejo exhausto y sediento.**

\- **¿Que pasara con Rook?** \- preguntó Ben aun preocupado por su compañero.

\- **Descuida, de aquí que llegas de nuevo Rook de seguro ya se estará levantándose, es Rook puede con lo que sea, quizás y luego le pida que sea mi compañero porque ya no puedo con este tonto** \- señalo a Driba - **pero como dije: lo mejor será dejarlo descansar y luego veremos qué pasa.**

\- **De acuerdo...** \- dijo Ben para dar por concluida la platica

Miro como estos comenzaban a pelear y mejor se fue a comprarles sus bebidas que quizás y estaría más que seguro que él también se compraría una. Anoche fue toda una locura en la estación de plomeros que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de comer lo que su madre le había preparado ni nada más, pero le había llamado a su madre para decirle que se iba a pasar la noche en la estación de plomeros para lo cual ella estuvo de acuerdo porque Ben le había contado lo que sucedió y ella preocupada por Rook le dijo a Ben que lo cuidara bien, después se encargaría de llevarle uno de sus mejores platillos para que se recuperara, por ultimo Ben había hecho una mueca de asco que por alguna razón su madre se había dado cuenta y lo regaño, luego se despidió de ella para después colgarle. Esta mañana estaba un poco cansado porque se había pasado toda la noche esperando resultados de su compañeros pero solo apenas esta mañana le habían dicho lo que tenía y como lo habían ayudado lo cual dejo ya más tranquilo al ojiverde.

\- **¿un sentimiento dominante? ¿Cuál será? No es como si Rook demostrara mucho sus sentimientos** \- se quedó pensando en todos los momentos que había vivido con el azulado y se daba cuenta que eran pocas las veces que se expresaba Rook, al parecer era muy reservado, por un momento se sintió culpable al no saber casi nada de su compañero porque él sabía que Rook siempre o casi siempre sabía lo que Ben la gustaba o disgustaba porque siempre le ponía atención en las cosas que le decía y Ben por lo regular pasaba por alto todo lo que le decía Rook. ¿Por qué esta ahora se daba cuenta de eso? ¿Por qué cuando su compañero o más bien dicho su amigo se encuentra en malas condiciones se pone a pensar en el de una manera muy personal? - **soy un asco de compañero, no sé por qué me dieron un compañero tan genial como Rook.** \- se dijo así mismo.

Al poco rato había llegado al Mr. Smoothy y por ser Ben lo atendieron muy rápido, unos cuantos le pidieron autógrafos y otros que si se podían tomar fotos con él, por lo cual nunca se negaba, para cuando regreso solo habían pasado 30 minutos, le había tomado más tiempo estar con sus fanáticos de lo que había comprado las malteadas pero no se quejaba al contrario le gustaba que lo admiraran.

\- **aaah...** \- coloco lentamente la mano derecha en su cabeza - **¿Que sucedió?** \- preguntó al abrir los ojos, tenía la vista borrosa y mientras enfocaba la mirada recargo su brazo derecha en la camilla y se sentó en esta.

\- **Veo que ya despertaste** \- brinco de la mesa hacia donde estaba Rook - **bueno no sé si te acuerdes de que Fistrick te disparo ¿una especie de rayo?** \- respondió Driba dudosamente.

\- **¿Fistrick?... ¡Fistrick! ¿Qué paso con él?** \- preguntó alterado al recordar lo sucedido.

\- **El...**

\- **Se escapó** \- interrumpió Blukic

\- **¡¿se escapó?! Pero ¿Cómo?** \- Frotó sus manos un poco bruscas en su cara queriendo despertar de ese sueño pero desgraciadamente era la vida real al ver que no pasaba nada.

\- **Ben hubiera podido ir a detenerlos pero prefirió quedarse contigo, se miraba muy preocupa.**

\- **Pues como no, si estaba frente a él cuándo sucedió todo. Muy valiente de tu parte al recibir el rayo por Ben, muy bien Rook.**

\- **Y ¿Que me sucedió? Solo recuerdo cuando el rayo choco conmigo y... -** intentaba recordar pero solo le venían imágenes de Ben en la cabeza. - **¿Eh?** \- su mirada se tornó confusa ¿Porque estaba pensando en el ojiverde? Y ¿Por qué de repente tenía esa extraña sensación en el pecho? Realmente se sentía raro...

\- **No te preocupes por no recordar, quizás el rayo te hizo entrar en un trance. Cuando este toco tu cuerpo te inmovilizo, comenzaste a desprender una extraña luz por todo tu cuerpo y cuando Ben trato de tocarte un destello segó por un momento a cualquiera que estaba presente. Después de eso Ben les dijo a los plomeros que te llevaran conmigo**

\- **Con nosotros** \- corrigió Blukic.

\- **Si claro, "con nosotros"** \- menciono entre dientes.

\- **Como sea, cuando te trajeron con nosotros Ben nos pidió que revisáramos que era lo que te había pasado, si te había hecho algún daño, cuando te recuperarías, cuando despertarías y bueno ya no me acuerdo de lo demás, en pocas palabras quería que te ayudaremos. No somos doctores claro pero bueno hicimos lo que pudimos, extrajimos toda la sustancia que entro a tu cuerpo.**

\- **No toda** \- Driba se subió al hombro de Rook y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, después se cubrió los oídos.

\- **auch... ¿Por qué el golpe?** \- se sobo la mejilla de manera tranquila.

Rio Blukic al mirar que no pasaba nada - **perdiste, tú pagas las malteadas** \- se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de manera triunfal. - **te quería decir que tu Proto-arma se rompió.**

\- **Oh vaya, que desgracia. Pero se arreglar ¿no?** \- preguntó, ya que anteriormente la había arreglado e incluso le había hecho algunas modificaciones.

\- **¡Sí! Tampoco es tristeza, eso significa que ninguno de los dos gano, entonces la paga es equitativa** \- suspiro más tranquilo.

\- **¿Que creen que están haciendo? Primero me golpean y luego me mienten, hay algo que aún no me han dicho ¿Verdad?**

\- **En efecto. Te extrajimos esa sustancia pero como dijimos: no toda. Una pequeña parte afecto una de tus glándulas, la glándula de los sentimientos para ser más claro.**

\- **¿glándula de los sentimientos? Pero me siento normal, no veo ningún cambio en mí, ni nad...**

\- **Rook...** \- una voz interrumpió el hablar del azulado.


	4. Chapter 4: Agradecimiento

**Capítulo 4: _Agradecimiento._ **

\- **Rook...** \- una voz interrumpió el hablar del azulado **-¡Estas bien!** \- dejo las malteadas aun lado y se acercó a este - **¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Te duela algo?, ¿Recuerdas quién soy?...** \- poso ambas de sus manos en las mejillas de su amigo para luego mover si cabeza de izquierda a derecha como si lo estuviera examinando.

"Tum-Tum" sintió un latir fuerte en su pecho, al ver aquel chico de ojos verdes como los de un gatito juguetón, con esa expresión de preocupación que nunca había logrado ver en el antes pero ahora que lo miraba solo provoca un desea más grande en el azulado, el tacto de las suaves manos en sus mejillas solo lo hacía sentir con más necesidad de tocar esas delicadas manos y toda la piel del ojiverde en general. Rook no podía contestar, estaba completamente perdido en Ben quien aún lo miraba con esa rostro de gatito preocupado, encantador.

\- **Rook, ¿Porque no contesta?** \- preguntó Driba mientras bebía su malteada, interrumpiendo la concentración de Rook en Ben.

\- **¿Qué?... ¡ah! ¡Sí, claro! Estoy, estoy bien** \- aparto las manos de Ben - **yo estoy perfectamente bien solo estaba analizando las preguntas** \- rio con un tono de nerviosismo **\- bueno yo... creo que iré a mi habitación** \- se levantó de donde estaba y se estiro un poco.

\- **Pero habíamos quedado en que hoy entrenaríamos juntos** \- menciono Ben mientras miraba al azulado - **¡vamos! Quizás y te deje ganar esta vez** \- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro - **los otros plomeros estarán ocupados así que la sala de entrenamiento esta libre para nosotros dos.**

En cuanto se acercó a su amigo para darle un ligero golpe en el hombro este se alejó un tanto pasmado lo cual dejo totalmente desconcertado al ojiverde. Ambos se miraron confundidos pero luego Rook desvío la mirada para frotar su mano izquierda en su brazo derecho como si algo le pasara.

\- **Lo siento, ayer no fue un gran día para ninguno. Necesito descansar un poco más.**

\- **Pero... dijiste que te sentías bien.**

\- **Sí, ya se lo que dije Ben, pero en realidad necesitó estar solo. No me siento del todo bien** \- Finalizo para salir de aquel lugar.

\- **Esto significa... ¡Que he ganado!** \- comenzó a brincar como loco Driba **\- lo siento Blukic, no todos los días se pueden ganar** \- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su compañero - **espero que tengas el dinero para pagar las malteadas.**

- **Si como sea, no es como si me fuera a morir por pagar unas malteadas.**

\- **¡Chicos! ¿De qué están hablando?** \- preguntó Ben desconcertado por lo que había pasado hace un momento.

\- **Bueno al parecer la glándula de Rook desato al muy conocido: Odio. Pero aun no estoy muy seguro porque no reacciono al instante que tratamos de hacerlo enojar** \- respondió Blukic comenzando a tomar su malteada.

\- **¿Del odio? Pero hace unos momentos se encontraba bien, un poco perdido pero bien.**

\- **si pero puede que reaccione de repente, nunca se sabe cuando hablamos del odio** \- mencionó Driba.

\- **Pero aún sigo con la duda del ¿Por qué no reacciono al golpe de Driba**? - Blukic tenía una expresión de duda.

\- **¿Suerte?** \- respondió dudoso Driba.

\- **¿Hablas en serio? Todos tendrían más suerte que tú, incluso la mala suerte la tendría.** \- contestó de manera hipócrita.

\- **Como sea, yo tengo más suerte que nadie en la tierra.**

\- **Pero no en la galaxia.**

\- **Quizás y sí.**

Ben se les quedó mirando por un momento y al notar que la charla no acabaría en nada bueno mejor decidió retirarse antes de volverse loco por estar con esos dos pequeños alienígenas grises.

\- **Odio... ¿pero a mí? Nadie podría odiar me y menos mi compañero, más bien dicho mi amigo** \- se quedó pensativo por un momento - **quizás y si voy, sí, eso será lo mejor** \- comenzó a correr por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación del azulado - **¡Rook, abre la puerta!** \- comenzó a tocar fuerte esta.

\- **¿Qué es lo que quieres Ben?** \- hablo del otro lado de la puerta sin abrirla.

\- **Solo quiero hablar contigo, ya sabes, por lo sucedido y también quiero darte las gracias por salvarme de lo que fuera que fuese ese rayo.**

\- **No deseo hablar en estos momentos ya te dije que quería** descansar - "dar las gracias" esas palabras provocaron que el azulado comenzará a imaginar a Ben de una manera muy pervertida de darle las gracias. Lo tenía debajo de él, los dos en la cama de Rook, las luces apagadas pero con una claridad perfecta como para ver al ojiverde gimiendo de placer entre las embestidas de... ¡¿Qué?! No,no,no. Se negaba Rook moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía creer que pensó eso de Ben, antes había pensado en el pero no hasta ese nivel de perversión, que mierdas le estaba pasando ese no era él y no quería ser así. **\- por favor vete no quiero hablar contigo.**

Después de haber escuchado eso el ojiverde se lo tomo muy a pecho pero no iba a exagerar la situación, el comprendía de que Rook no se sentía bien en ese momento y no lo iba a presionar así que simplemente se retiró del lugar sin nada más que decir.

\- **lo siento Ben...** \- menciona al aire el deprimido Rook quien se encontraba en el suelo sentado y con ambas manos en su cabeza - **no quiero que me odies. –** y fue así que Rook se quedó en el suelo, mientras trataba de luchar contra sus sentimientos.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Ben se encontraba en su casa jugando videojuegos mientras comía papas y tomaba soda. Después de su novena partida este tiro el control a un lado y se tumbó en la cama, tomo la revista que tenía a un lado y comenzó a pasar las páginas de manera rápida.

- **Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido... espera, esto se ve... aburrido** \- dejo caer la revista en su cara haciendo que esta le tapara la mayoría.

\- **¿Qué te pasa Ben?** \- preguntó una voz de femenina mientras se metía.

\- **Nada mamá, es solo... que no hay nada que hacer, eso es todo.**

\- **¿Nada? Pero hay mucho que hacer aquí en tu casa, puedes lavar los trastes, barrer, recoger tu cuarto o simplemente puedes ayudarme a darme tu ropa sucia** \- menciono con una sonrisa gentil.

\- **yo hablo de cosas divertidas, como las que siempre hago con Rook o las cosas que siempre le hago a Rook, es lo mismo.** \- se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger toda su ropa sucia - **pero creó que él no está del todo bien.**

\- **¿Es por lo de ayer?**

\- **Si, cuando despertó pensé que iba a ser el mismo de siempre, el único cambio que creí que iba a tener es que le dolería el cuerpo o estaría cansado pero supongo que el rayo lo cambio... creó que él me odia.**

\- **Claro que no te odia Ben, es solo que uno no vuelve a ser el mismo tan rápido, tienes que darle tiempo para que vuelva a ser el mismo. Pero tratándose de Rook, él es un... ¿Chico? fuerte, no dudo que se vaya a recuperar muy rápido, más que cualquiera y veras que volverá a ser el mismo de siempre con todos**. - se acercó a su hijo y tomo la ropa que tenía en sus manos - **en eso te incluye a ti. Ahora, porque no vas con tu abuelo y le llevas un poco de la comida que sobro ayer, quedo mucha. De seguro tú abuelo y Rook les gustara, o por lo menos no la rechazaran por completo como cierta personita de ojos verdes.** \- se le quedó mirando a su hijo mientras levantaba una ceja. - **Y no pienses mucho en lo sucedido, no es tu culpa que eso le pasara a Rook o por lo menos eso creo, debido a la manera en que me contaste lo sucedido, es solo trataba de salvarte eso es todo, fue un acto muy puro de Rook, no lo hizo porque debía sino porque quería.**

\- **Si fue así entonces no veo el motivo de no querer aceptar mi agradecimiento.** \- menciono de manera triste para luego dar un suspire pesado.

Su mamá lo miro preocupada por la manera en que interpretaba la situación. Quizás solo estaba exagerando pero creía que la amistad de Rook era muy importante para su hijo ya que jamás había visto a su Ben tan triste por un amigo o no que ella supiera.

\- **Ben, tómalo con calma, veras que todo se resolverá. Ahora, no pierdas tiempo y ve a dejarles la comida. No quiero que regreses a la casa de noche, es muy peligros.**

- **Tienes razón. Iré a llevarles la comida** \- soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el ultimo comentario de su madre - **mamá no olvides que soy Ben, es peligroso para un maleante caminar por las noches si estoy yo. Buenos, nos vemos luego** \- salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina para llevar un poco de la comida de su madre en un recipiente de cristal.

\- **Al menos le subí el ánimo** \- mencionó su madre al ver que este salió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro - **los jóvenes de ahora, ya no se les puede atemorizar con nada.**


	5. Chapter 5: sin palabras

**NOTA: hola chicos y chicas (/eue)/. ya se, ya se... ¿por qué tarde tanto? lo siento :( es que estaba muy ocupada y cuando tengo mucho que hacer no puedo escribir porque no me llega nada a la cabeza, de hecho en este momento estoy en exámenes pero me siento muy culpable por tardar tanto así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo e hice el 5to! capitulo de este hermosa Fic de RookxBen, lamento si no los complazco del todo :( les repito que no tuve mucho tiempo, les prometo que es siguiente sera mejor y si les gusto este capitulo, espero que me lo hagan saber para no sentirme tan mal. Y gracias por todos sus comentarios también, me son de mucha ayuda, tanto como en mi ortografía como para ver si voy en buen camino con el Fic. Sin mas interrupciones eso seria todo de mi parte, disfruten! (/^O^)/**

Capítulo 5: _ **Sin palabras.**_

\- **Rook, acabas de pasar por mucho así que te sugiero que tomes un descanso, ¿De que otra manera debo de decírtelo para que me hagas caso?** \- decía el abuelo Max mientras caminaba aun lado de Rook.

 **\- No debería preocuparse por mi magistrado, me encuentro bien solo fue algo de momento, además, no puedo pasarme todo el tiempo en la habitación, no soy del tipo de plomero que le gusta desperdiciar el tiempo.**

 **\- ¿Y que piensas hacer? Las calles están seguras por el momento, los chicos de Fistrick y Fistrick no han mostrado la cara. Tenemos un pequeño problema con Liam pero nada que no podamos controlar, ya mande a unos plomeros a que resuelvan el pequeño problema.**

 **\- Entonces, si todo esta controlado me gustaría ir a entrenar un poco, para ver si todo mi cuerpo funciona debidamente.**

 **\- Si eso es lo que quieres, no te voy a detener. Solo no te esfuerces demasiado, ya mucho fue lo que hiciste ayer. -** en ese momento se iba a retirar pero al escuchar la voz de Rook se detuvo.

 **-magistrado...**

 **\- ¿si Rook? ¿Que sucede?**

 **\- Quizás esta pregunta este muy fuera de nuestra conversación pero... ¿Usted sabe donde esta Ben?**

 **-¿Ben?... ahora que lo mencionas, creo que no se a presentado desde la mañana, Driba y Blukic habían dicho que se fue al terminar de hablar contigo.**

 **\- Oh... ya veo.** \- dijo decepcionado y arrepentido a la vez. Jamas pensó que Ben se iría después de lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso había sido muy duro con el? Y si así hubiera sido ...¿había alguna manera de arreglarlo?

 **\- Rook...** \- el magistrado miro al azulado un poco extrañado por la manera en que había tomado la respuesta. - **¿Quieres que le llame?**

 **-¿Que? No,no,no. Todo esta bien solo quería saber donde estaba eso es todo. No esta aquí así que eso significa que esta afuera.** \- dijo con una expresión de nerviosismo, incluso el mismo se daba cuenta que estaba actúan extraño así que volvió a tomar su postura y miro de manera seria al magistrado - **con su permiso señor, me retiro a entrenar** \- fue así que se dio media vuelta y fue a la zona de entrenamiento.

 **\- ¿Que fue?... olvida Max, si te concentras en eso no llegaras a ningún lado. Esos dos son todo un enigma para un viejo como yo** \- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si negara la situación que estaban pasando aquellos dos compañeros y continuo con su camino.

* * *

Después de un tiempo Ben se había presentado en la estación de plomeros mientras llevaba... lo que fuera que fuese esa comida en sus manos. Mientras pasaba por los pasillos con el recipiente este desprendía un olor muy poco agradable para quien caminaba cerca, habían unos que incluso se tapaban la nariz y otros que cambiaban de dirección para no pasar cerca de Ben. Mientras caminaba escucho a alguien que se dirigía hacia el.

 **-¿Acaso eso es el estofado de tu madre?**

 **\- oh eres tu abuelo, sí, ella preparo demás y me dijo que lo mejor seria llevarte un poco ya que tu, bueno, te gusta esta clase de cosa o comida.**

 **\- Que bien, pero... eso es mucho para un viejo como yo.**

 **\- Bueno, a Rook también le gusta esta clase de comida es por eso que traje lo suficiente como para ambos. Pero aun no lo he visto, supongo que sigue en su habitación, ahí fue la ultima vez que lo mire.**

 **\- No, acabo de hablar no hace mucho con el. Dijo que no quería estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.**

 **\- Ya veo, entonces ¿Donde esta?**

 **\- Bueno el dijo que iría a entrenar un poco ya que no hay nada mas que hacer y...** \- iba a decir algo mas pero la risa de Ben lo interrumpió.

\- **Pff... jajaja muy bueno abuelo, lamento no haber caído en tu trampa pero en serio, estuvo muy bien actuado. Lo dijiste con mucha naturalidad** -tomo un poco de aire después de haber reído - **pero ya hablando en serio ¿Donde esta Rook?**

 **\- Bueno ya te lo dije, esta entrenando.**

La sonrisa de Ben se desvaneció al notar que su abuelo no esta bromeando y que nada de lo que había dicho era una trampa o actuación, el estaba diciendo la verdad y nada mas que la pura verdad.

 **\- pero eso es imposible, el dijo que se sentía mal y que por eso no iba a entrenar...** \- se quedo pensativo por un momento antes de terminar de hablar - **conmigo...**

Ben se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo a la zona de entrenamiento incluso teniendo la comida en sus manos no dejaba caer esta. Al llegar se sorprendió, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era Rook y estaba entrenando con otros plomeros tranquilamente, debes en cuando se le iba una sonrisa pero era porque nadie de los que lo querían derribar podía. En un movimiento de defensa de parte de Rook había quedado frente a la entrada donde se encontraba mirando Ben en silencio, en un silencio muy profundo y desgarrador.

 **\- Ben...** \- Rook lo miro sorprendido por la repentina intromisión - **¿Que...que haces aquí? Se suponía que estabas afuera.**

 **-... sí, se suponía pero ya llegue**. - mencionó de manera cortante.

 **\- si, puedo notarlo. Y... ¿Que te trae aquí?** -menciono mientras se quitaba un poco de sudor que tenia en la frente con su mano.

 **\- Nada en especial. Me había ido a mi casa porque mi "amigo" se sentía muuuy mal como para entrenar conmigo y luego mi madre me pidió que le llevara en un recipiente, o sea este** \- lo levantó un poco para que Rook lo mirara mejor - **al abuelo con un poco de comida que había sobrado del día de ayer y bueno a alguien mas, así que camine una larga distancia con esta cosa toxica, al llegar encontré al abuelo quien me dijo que estabas entrenado lo cual no me lo creí al inicio ya que me habías dicho que no te sentías bien pero bueno eso ya no importa porque ahora te encuentro aquí y miro que estas entrenando.** \- suspiro después de hablar mucho **\- entonces, ¿Estas listo para una segunda ronda?** \- dijo ya mas aliviado al haber sacado todo lo que pensaba.

Rook solo se le quedó mirando, en verdad le hizo un breve recuento de todo lo que le había paso. Pero en cuanto termino de hablar Ben, Rook tomo una toalla pequeña y se la coloque en el cuello.

 **\- Ya estoy un poco cansado quizás mas tarde, ya que recupere el aliento.** \- mencionó mientras desviaba la mirada para no cruzarla con Ben quien de seguro estaría decepcionado o molesto... probablemente sea molesto.

 **\- entonces si ese es el caso, por mi no hay problema** \- dijo con una sonrisa sutil.

En eso Rook lo volteo a ver, eso había sido algo inesperado. Su reacción no fue como el azulado se lo esperaba, ¿acaso ya se había dado cuanta del sentimiento que Rook tenia hacia el? Quizás no le gustaría averiguarlo por el momento.

 **\- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo Ben.** \- menciono Rook con timidez, quizás después de eso Ben le diría que ya sabe porque se comporta así.

 **\- No te preocupes, para que son los amigos ¿no?. Siempre hay que ser un poco comprensible. Ahora, ¿Que iba a decir? Ah! Sí!, quieres un poco de...ehm... ¿estofado?**

\- **Nada me gustaría mas.** \- sonrió Rook ya mas tranquilo por lo comprensivo que había sido Ben, además, una sonrisa es lo menos que podía hacer ya que el mismo admitía que se había comportado muy mal con el pobre ojiverde pero era para el bien de los dos ya que el sentía que se iba a lanzar contra Ben cual gato a su presa y bueno, no iba acabar bien para Ben.

En cuanto se acerque a Ben, se escuchó un fuerte sonido como si algo se hubiera roto, era el recipiente que el ojiverde había tenido en sus manos hace un momento. Al parecer este lo había dejado caer.

 **\- ups... se me resbalo de las manos. Deberíamos llamar a alguien para que lo limpie ¿No crees Rook? o ¿tu lo quieres limpiar?**

Rook se quedo mirando por un momento la comida que Ben había tirado al suelo, luego lo volteo a mirar enojado por el repentino comportamiento de este.

 **\- ¿Que te sucede Ben? No deberías comportarte así, que diría tu madre si viera que tiraste toda su comida que hizo con esfuerzo. Se supone que la habías traído para tu abuelo.**

 **\- ¡La había traída para ti!...** \- en eso hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de los dos compañeros. Rook lo miro sorprendido por la respuesta que Ben le había dado - **y-y el abuelo. ¡Pero por tu culpa no habrá para nadie!**

 **\- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Que hice yo para hacerte tirar el recipiente? Y por favor baja la voz Ben, no hay que llamar la atención.**

 **\- ¡No te hagas el tonto Rook, me has estado evitando! Pensé que estaría bien porque se supone que fue por culpa del rayo que recibiste y que se supone que yo iba a recibir, lo se, lo entiendo. Yo te iba apoyar con todo lo que pudiera para lograr que volvieras a la normalidad, no me importaba que sentimiento fuera el que te hubiera afectado el rayo pero ¿Porque solo yo?** \- lo miro con una expresión de enojo pero en este también se podía mirar el dolor del ojoverde - **Dime... ¿porque solo yo estoy recibiendo todo tu desprecio? Te comportas tan normal con las demás personas pero cada vez que me acerque haces o dices algo para alejarme ¿Porque?**

- **Ben, yo...** \- no sabia que decir, el simplemente no se podía acercar y decirle que se sentía atraído hacia Ben, eso solo lograría alejarlo mas - **no se que decir, esto simplemente se salio de mis manos** \- ¿Por qué no podia? lo tenia tan cerca y no podia decirle que lo amaba

Coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Ben pero este la quitó con mucho desprecio y se dio la vuelta

 **\- Entonces no digas nada. Ya no pienso seguir con esto hasta que vuelvas a ser tu, solo pienso hablar con mi viejo amigo el que no me rechazaba y me evitaba.**

\- **¿Que sucede aquí?** \- entro el abuelo Max con algunos plomeros que se habían salido del salón de entrenamiento al ver que estos dos comenzaron a pelear. Al parece fueron con el magistrado a decirle que Ben y Rook estaban pelean, algo que nadie se esperaría de estos dos lo cual no sabrían tratar así que sabían que solo existía una persona que podía hacer calmar por lo menos a uno de los dos.

Ben volteo a mirar a su abuelo y luego desvío la mirada - **Nada, yo ya acabe con esto.** \- paso aun lado de su abuelo para irse de ahí.

- **Ben espera** \- su abuelo volteo a mirarlo pero este no se detuvo a pesar de que su abuelo le había dicho - **¡Ben!... Rook, ¿Que paso?** \- volteo a verlo pero este se quedo mirando al suelo con la mirada triste - Rook...¿Por favor, dime que sucedió?

 **-... Fue mi culpa magistrado.**

 _ **continuara.**_

 _ **NOTA: ya se que no fue la gran cosa, no me ataquen :( les prometo que el siguiente sera mejor. solo dejen que salga de exámenes y esta vez me concentrare mas en el Fic para que les guste y recompense lo que le falto a este.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Que culpa tiene el destino

_**NOTAS: ¿hola?... ¿hay alguien ahí? –sonido de grillos – bueno si aún queda alguien por ahí solo quiero disculparme por haber tardado demasiaaaado en subir el capítulo, ya sé que no están para escusas pero aun así apelare a sus corazoncitos (UnU) es que no subí capitulo porque me cambie de cuidad y bueno ya se imaginaran todo lo que estuve haciendo con mi familia, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino comenzamos a vivir en una casa prestada así que no podíamos contratar internet y se preguntaran: ¿y qué? Eso no te impide escribir. Bueno tienen razón pero entre en una depresión porque de vivir casi 11 años en un lugar me tuve que cambiar y así mismo alejar de mis seres queridos, ya saltándome lo sentimental pues no tuve internet por 6 meses así que ya se harán una idea. Ya estamos rentando pero resulta que mi padre quiere rentar en oootro lugar porque donde vivimos queda muy lejos de la universidad donde me inscribieron (si, ya casi soy una universitaria) así que supongo que otra vez me quedare sin internet waaaa (TnT) que triste es mi vida. En fin, ahora si me comprometo a seguir la historia y publicar lo más rápido que se me sea posible porque ya me voy a cambiar y porque ya voy a entrar a la universidad (voy a estudiar ingeniería así que ya se imaginaran en tiempo libre que nunca tendré al entrar. Ya se muchos piensan que el 0 en muy diferente de la O –jajaja lo siento chiste malo – pero a mí me gusta escribir quizás mal pero escribo XD ) en fin ya no se las hago larga, espero que no me odien (/TnT)/ yo los quiero y ustedes son el motivo por el cual sigo escribiendo. Ya saben, si hay algo mal en mi ortografía por favor háganme saber a través de los comentarios, me despido y los dejo con la continuación de la historia 3 .**_

 _Capítulo 6: Que culpa tiene el destino._

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que Ben se había presentado a la estación de plomeros, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba y tampoco se podían comunicar de ninguna manera, a excepción de una persona que había pasado todo esos días con Ben. Debes en cuando esta persona salía a comprar algunas cosas para el ojiverdes pero solo en las tiendas más cercanas, "por seguridad" o al menos eso le decía Ben.

 **\- Ben, hijo ya ha pasado más de una semana que no te presentas en la estación de plomeros y por alguna extraña razón desde que llegaste no me he podido comunicar con nadie y por más que vienen los electricistas a arreglar la señal siempre dicen que algo está quemando el cableado, ¿No te parece sospechoso?**

\- **¿Qué? para nada, solo es coincidencia que eso suceda mientras estoy aquí, descansando. Es tu turno de tirar** \- menciono mientras terminaba de mover su pieza del juego "serpientes y escaleras" y se volvía a enrollar en la cobija dejando ver solo su cabeza.

\- **Pero cada vez que viene una camioneta siempre me pides que salga a jugar a la pelota contigo en el patio trasero como por treinta minutos y da la casualidad de que después de todo ese tiempo la camioneta ya no está** \- esta tiro los dados y le toco las escaleras que la llevaban hasta el final del juego **\- oh! mira, volví a ganar.** \- menciono con una sonrisa mientras movía la pieza.

 **-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser es la tercera vez que ganas ahhh** \- se fue hacia atrás dejándose caer por completo en la cama - **no es necesario que muevas la pieza si ya ganaste mamá** \- se volvió a levantar de golpe y tiro el juego a un lado - **mejor juguemos cartas.** -Comenzó a buscar debajo de su cama - **sé que están por aquí.**

- **Hijo no crees que ya llegando el momento de que vuelvas a la estación y resuelvas todos los problemas que tienes.**

\- **¡Aquí esta!... ¿Eh?** \- Ben miro a su madre mientras sostenía las cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh! - **pero ¿No eras tú la que siempre prefería que yo estuviera en casa que andar arriesgando mi vida peleando con alienígenas?**

\- **si pero...** \- sin poder decir nada más se vio acorralada en las palabras de su hijo, tenía razón, prefería más tener a su bebé en casa sano y a salvo **\- lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que quedes mal con nadie de la estación, además, quiero que dejes de utilizar a tus alienígenas para dañar la señal, en serio hijo ya sé que eres tú no sigas metiendo más escusas.** \- tomo las cartas que tenía su hijo en las manos **\- Y si te soy sincera odio este juego de cartas, jamás logro entender cómo es que se juega** \- las dejo aun lado de la cama y acaricio la mejilla de su hijo - **mejor toma un baño y vas a arreglar cualquier mal entendido que tengas.**

\- **Mamá, lo he tratado una y otra vez pero no logro llegar a ningún lado con Rook** \- al final no pudo soportar quedar más tiempo callado y comenzó a hablar con su madre del tema - **el definitivamente no podrá volver a ser el mismo Rook de antes quien solía soportar cualquier tontería que hiciera y quien se metía en problemas por mí, el ya no me soporta.**

Ben bajo la mirada entristecido trato de taparse por completo pero su madre lo detuvo antes de que pudiera finalizar su acción, sus miradas se cruzaron a lo cual su madre le obsequio una sonrisa. Se acercó más a este para poder así acariciar el rostro de su hijo quien mantenía una expresión de dolor y soledad en sus ojos, Ben solo cerro los ojos y suspiro ante las caricias de su madre que muy bien le venían era lo menos que podía pedir, en tiempos donde nadie lo entiende, la compasión es como una bolsa llena de diamantes o en este caso de afecto.

- **Ben quizás no soy la mejor dando consejos o para hacer de comer pero si algo puedo saber es que las personas cambian, Rook de seguro cuando te conoció tuvo que explorar un nuevo mundo contigo para tratar de que la relación de compañeros funcionara, te puedo asegurar que así fue, gracias a ti él pudo entender más a los humanos quizás no tanto intelectual sino por la manera de cómo estos se expresaban. ¿No crees que ya haya llegado tu turno de cambiar por él?**

El castaño miro a su madre, tenía razón, él le había enseñado muchas cosas a Rook eso era lo que los había unido más. Como expresarse, la manera de dirigirse a los maleantes, los chistes aunque Rook no tenía buen sentido del humor y siempre los decía en el momento menos indicado pero pues de igual manera él tampoco se salvaba de decir uno que otro malo aunque no importaba eso era lo que los unía como compañeros, como amigos. El castaño comenzó a recordar todos aquellos buenos momentos que había tenido con Rook y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama y comenzó buscar ropa - supongo que tienes razón mamá, ha llegado el momento de que yo cambie y si eso significa recibir el rechazo constante de Rook entonces no me importa, mientras sigamos siendo compañeros este tendrá que soportar me hasta el resto de sus días - se metió corriendo al baño para darse una ducha para así ir a la estación de plomeros.

 **\- tu puedes hijo** \- menciono en un susurro pero con una entonación como si le estuviera dando porras a su hijo, en eso siento un fuerte viento que le hizo temblar. Se acercó a la ventana y la cerro - **que viento más horrible** \- miro el armario de su hijo.

Después de unos minutos Ben ya estaba listo para salir, llevaba puesto un pantalón cafés con unos zapatos azules, camisa azul que combinaba con los zapatos pero con un estampado verde con el número 10, por ultimo una chaqueta oscura - **Mamá ya me voy.**

- **Espera** \- se acercó a este antes de que saliera por la puerta y le paso una bufanda verde con franjas blancas por el cuello - **el viento no para así que no quiero que te enfermes, sé que no es mucho pero te protegerá hasta que llegues con los plomeros, espero que todo vaya bien.**

\- **Gracias** \- le sonrió a su madre antes de salir **\- ¡No me esperes despierta!** \- le grito antes de irse corriendo.

\- **Tu sabes que siempre te esperare** \- sonrió para recargarse en la puerta y ver como se alejaba su hijo.

El tiempo pasaba y el clima iba empeorando con helados vientos, las nubes grises cubrían todo el lugar dentro de una sombro, impidiendo que los rayos del sol llegaran a los pocos individuos que se encontraban en las calles aunque eso no era un obstáculo para el chico que corría entre las calles, cuyo aliento se agitaba cada vez más y era evidente porque el frio hacia que su exhalación se notara como humo de cigarrillo.

En cuanto llego a la estación pudo sentir la mirada de los plomeros sorprendidos por su inesperado regreso, sin importar siguió su camino en busca de su abuelo o de Rook, a ambos les debía una disculpa pero en especial a Rook.

 **-Magistrado de nuevo tenemos un problema con el criminal Liam, ¿Cuál será el metido para neutralizar a la amenaza?** – preguntó mientras oprimía unos botones para acercar la cámara y así ver mejor al maleante.

 **-¿Otra vez? Es la tercera vez que lo detenemos en esta semana, ¿Acaso estamos siendo muy suaves con él para que vuelva en las mismas?**

- **Magistrado, quizás deberíamos llamar de nuevo al joven Ben para que lo neutralice a "su manera" o la otra opción sería meter en una de las celdas grandes.**

 **-¿bromeas? Los que están ahí adentro lo terminarían matando, ahí solo metemos a los de fuerza nivel 8 y Liam es como un…2 o quizás 1.6 lo mejor sería solo retirarle los artefactos que amenacen con la vida de alguien y quizás… solo si es necesario darle unas descargas pero solo si es necesario.**

 **-Ya mande a dos plomeros para que se hagan cargo de la situación como usted ordeno que se actuara y tratara con la amenaza.**

 **-¿en serio? Preferiste mandar a otros plomeros antes que llamarme** – mencionó Ben mientras se acercaba a su abuelo.

 **-¿Ben?** \- volteo a mirar hacia donde estaba este - **Que puedo decir, hemos tratado de comunicarnos contigo y no encontramos ninguna manera e incluso fuimos a casa de tu madre pero nadie abría por un momento pensé que algo les había pasado pero al preguntarle a los vecinos pues su respuesta fue tan sencilla como decir que no salían casi de casa tan solo para comprar algunas cosas y solo unas cosas, así que llegue a la deducción que tu madre se volvió cómplice de tu gran berrinche.**

 **-Oye yo no la obligue a nada pero bueno no vine a pelear solo quería disculparme por el alboroto que ocasione la última vez que estuve aquí, yo… jeje** –se rasco la nuca tratando de buscar palabras para excusarse mientras desviaba la mirada de su abuelo que parecía… o no, mejor dicho, estaba enojado – **de acuerdo creo que si hice un berrinche pero la mejor expresión seria que me altere cosa que no es muy común de mí. En fin, solo quiero disculparme por todo los problemas que te di.**

Por algunas razón el magistrado y el plomero que estaba ahí se voltearon a mirar como sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Ben y sin más que hacer el plomero solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir y volvió a su trabajo.

 **-Está bien Ben, supongo que acepto las disculpas solo porque no paso a peores que solo un estofado tirado en el suelo e incomunicación contigo de dos semanas.**

 **-Le pediré a mi mama que haga otro, no te preocupes y dime ¿Sabes dónde está Rook?**

 **-Oh no, no voy a permitir que lo mires en este momento todos sabemos cómo va acabar esto si ustedes dos se ven la cara, si ocurre otro problema olvídate que te voy a perdonar.**

 **-Descuida abuelo, ya despeje mi cabeza ahora lo único que quiero es hablar pacíficamente con mi compañero.**

 **-Con su permiso…** \- el plomero se levantó de su asiento y con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo se retiró del lugar, el magistrado y Ben solo miraron como si fue para después tomar la palabra el abuelo.

 **-Descuida Ben ya lo tengo todo arreglado, ya te ahorre el esfuerzo.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-A partir de mañana te asignaremos un nuevo compañero y no te preocupes estamos escogiendo de los mejores así que dudo que te cause problemas pero esperamos que tu no se los causes a él y a Rook lo asignaremos con el magistrado Patélido.**

El Castaño no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por tales palabras, dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras su mirada se perdía en los ojos de su abuelo no se lo podía creer como era posible que a su compañero lo pondrían con ese pez fuera del agua literalmente ¿acaso Rook estaba de acuerdo con eso?... pero por supuesto que estaría de acuerdo el jamás se opone a nada. movió su cabeza negando lo que estaba pasando sentía como su pecho dolía, su corazón latía fuerte como si se le quisiera salir, trago saliva para tratar de articular unas palabras pero por más que tragaba saliva no podía quitar el nudo de su garganta, tomo fuerzas y apretó los ojos.

 **-¡NO QUIERO!** – grito para salir corriendo de la habitación, iba empujando a cualquiera que se interponía en su camino. A lo lejos pudo mirar al azulado quien estaba platicando con el magistrado Patélido. Y se miraba tranquilo, feliz. - **¡Rook!**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo con lo dice magistrado Patélido.** – en realidad Rook no estaba muy cómodo estando con aquel pescado, le hablaba de muchas cosas que estaban fuera de su comprensión, lo único que podía hacer era darle la razón y sonreír cada vez que este se reía de uno de sus propios comentarios.

 **-Yo sabía que no era el único que pensaba lo mismo, tú y yo nos vamos muy bien**. – decía mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

- **Eso esper…** \- y antes de poder terminar escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre a lo lejos, en el momento que volteo a mirar quien era no pudo evitar ser tacleado por el castaño. Los dos cayeron al suelo, Rook trataba de recuperar el aliento debido que el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le saco el aire, en eso coloco su mano en lo que o en el que lo había tacleado, sintió un suave cabello que terminaba en el cuello al voltear a ver noto que era Ben quien se aferraba de él.

 **-No me cambies, por favor…** \- decía Ben sin despegar la el rostro del pecho de Rook.

 **-Ben que estas…**

 **-No me dejes, cambiare si es la única manera de que sigas siendo mi compañero, cambiare todo lo que odies de mí solo no me cambios con el cara de pescado.**

 **-Ben…** \- se levantó como pudo pero aun así Ben no dejaba de abrazarlo **– Vamos este no es lugar** – se dio cuenta que todas las miradas caían en ellos dos – **Nos disculpan** – tomo la mano de Ben y se fue caminando con el - **¿Qué es lo intentas hacer ofendiendo de esa manera al magistrado Patélido?** – volteo a mirar hacia Ben pero este solo mantenía la mirada hacia abajo siguiéndolos pasos de este.

Al salir del cuartel de plomeros ambos se quedaron en la vereda en donde no pasaba nadie, Rook trataba de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando mientras que Ben solo se quedaba ahí mirando hacia el suelo. El silencio era incómodo para ambos era obvio que por parte del castaño no habría ninguna palabra.

 **-El magistrado Tennyson te lo dijo verdad.** –miro como Ben asentía dándole la razón. – **yo trate de comunicarme contigo pero no encontré la manera así que deduje que después de estas dos semanas no te importaría.**

 **-¿Por qué no me importaría? Tú eres mi amigo** – volteo a mirar a su azulado amigo – **si hubieras podido tener contacto conmigo en estas dos últimas semanas ¿crees que no habría venido a taclearte?**

 **-Bueno eso es algo que ya no podremos saber.**

 **-Rook voy en serio con lo que dije, no quiero que me den otro compañero yo contigo estoy bien y sé que tu no quieres estar conmigo por ciertas razones y de alguna manera aquel rayo solo provoco que tu odio por mi creciera mas pero si existe alguna manera en que yo pueda corregir eso yo… yo haré todo lo necesario.**

 **-El problema es que no hay nada que puedas hacer, Ben te juro que estoy haciéndote un bien alejándote de mí** – Rook sabía que si seguía más tiempo con Ben terminaría atacándolo y no de una manera cualquiera, incluso imaginarse siendo encarcelado por atacar sexualmente al más admirado héroe de la tierra le ocasionaba más vergüenza que algo más. El imaginaba que la única manera de evitarlo era alejarse de Ben hasta que todo pasara pero eso también significaba que su amistad se perdería quizás para siempre – **Ben tú has sido el mejor compañero que me han asignado hasta el momento pero no crees que ya ha llegado de terminar con esta relación.**

- **Terminar…** \- el castaño nunca había imaginado terminar la amistad que tenía con Rook él siempre se imaginaba estar siempre a su lado incluso pensar en terminar le causaba problemas – **Esta bien, si tú crees que eso es lo mejor yo no… no me opondré** –su voz sonaba cortada y las últimas palabras que menciono lo hizo con una voz temblorosa.

- **Gracias** – coloco su mano en el hombro del castaño – **en verdad agradezco tu comprensio…** \- cuando volteo a mirar a Ben se sorprendió al ver que este estaba llorando este mordía los labios para no gimotear – **Ben…**

- **No es nada** –trato de limpiar sus lágrimas pero no paraban de salir por más que trataba de calmarse – **uhg… e…estoy bien jeje solo, solo necesito estar solo… por favor no le digas a nadie que yo…**

 **-Espera es que no era mi intensión** – Rook se puso nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había visto llorar de esa manera a Ben y pensar que había sido por su culpa solo lo hacía sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Se inclinó a la altura de Ben y movió sus manos para poder ver si rostro.

 **-¿Q…Qué haces?** –el castaño solo lo miro por un momento y luego desvió la mirada – **¿Acaso quieres ver que tan bajo puedo caer por alguien? Aunque no lo creas incluso un héroe puede caer de rodillas y no significa que tiene que ser literalmente.**

Rook acaricio con ambas manos las mejillas de Ben de las cuales corrían las lágrimas, suspiro por un momento. Ya que más daba de cualquier manera la historia terminaría igual ¿No? Si se alejaba de Ben este terminaría odiándolo y dolido de semejante manera que si el atentara con su amistad robándole un beso el castaño, terminaría odiándolo y su presencia seria insoportable a lo cual de la misma manera este pediría que se alejaran por la incomodidad de verse.

Rook miro por un momento los labios de Ben lo cual provoco que se sonrojara, el castaño no quería mirarlo hacia que era el momento perfecto para hacerlo así que sin nada por intermedio este se acercó, en cuanto la distancia era poca Ben volteo a verlo al sentir la respiración de este chocar con la suya.

 **-¿ah?...**

Rook se detuvo por un momento al escuchar la voz de Ben, el castaño volteo a mirar hacia abajo a lo cual también lo hizo el azulado este se sorprendió al ver que Ben tenía una cuerda alrededor de su cintura.

 **-¿pero qu…**

-Rook…

Fue lo único que pudo articular antes de ser jalado alejándolo así de Rook, la cuerda termino hasta una camioneta, entre dos sujetos tomaron a Ben este trato de forcejear pero a los pocos segundos se detuvo y tan solo bajo la mirada, los sujetos se sorprendieron al ver que su resistencia había sido poca, sin perder tiempo lo metieron a la camioneta para después cerrarla.

 **-Esto en realidad fue demasiado sencillo, gracias… hermano.** –Fistrick encendió la camioneta y condujo a toda velocidad.

Rook trato de actuar rápido pero al pasar su mano a la espalda se dio cuenta que no tenía la Proto-Arma, era verdad, salió sin ella al tratar de resolver el problema con Ben.  
Miro como la camioneta se alejaba así que fue corriendo tras de ella, había sido un intento inútil cuando menos se dio cuanta esta ya había desaparecido entre las calles, el azulado trato de tomar aire y cuando miro al suelo noto que la bufanda que llevaba Ben ya hacia ahí.

- **No…** \- recogió la bufanda del suelo – **esto es mi culpa.**

 **Notas finales: ¿Acaso se habían olvidado de nuestro "hermano"? bueno ya se que aun no pasa nada muuuuy interesante entre Ben y Rook pero a mi me gusta alargar las cosas, ya se soy un fastidio pero solo esperen y conseguirán lo que quieren (¬u¬). si les soy sincera dudo que vaya a ver mucho de "eso" como ya saben y si no lo saben pues es la primera vez que publico una historia así que no soy muy buena escribiendo Hard así que daré lo mejor de mi aunque me muera de la pena, dudo que vaya a ser muy Hard pero haré todo lo que este en mis manos. me disculpo si hay algunas faltas ortográficas es que la verdad este capitulo lo escribí muy rápido por que las ideas se me iban y regresaban, obviamente lo revise pero siempre se me escapa una que otra cosa así que lo lamento.  
y bueno si aun hay alguien ahi por favor háganme saberlo en los comentarios ya saben si quieren quejarse, decirme como estuvo el capitulo, tirarme mierda o alguna comentario que atente contra mi vida diciendo que me mataran ya saben (/TnT)/ yo leeré todo. **


	7. Chapter 7: ¿El destino puede cambiar?

_Capítulo 7: ¿El destino puede cambiar?_

 **NOTA: Hola, ola! Waaaaaaa! Jajaja OK chiste malo :( ¿Bueno que puedo decir? Pues ya les traigo este capítulo sin más demoras y también quiero aclarar un error que tuvo en algunos capítulos, anterior mente había puesto "Delegado" y pues me confundí debido a que era muy parecido a "Magistrado" jeje lo siento tuve ahí un problema de palabras pero supongo que es lo único, bueno quizás tenga algunos errores gramaticales pero eso ya es otra historia aparte. También quiero agradecer a quienes aún siguen esta historia a pesar de que solo mire un nuevo comentario pero ese único comentario me dio motivos para seguir escribiendo debido a que esta persona espera ver más de mi como las demás habían esperado también. Y sin mas espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

El día empeoraba con cada hora que marcaba el reloj, ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y no había señal alguna de Ben ni de Fistrick junto con sus secuaces. En el cuartel ya hacían alrededor de 8 plomeros en las computadoras tratando de conseguir información alguna de donde podría estar situado Ben, el magistrado Tennyson caminaba de un lado a otro mirando las computadoras mientras que Rook solo se quedaba en el mismo lugar con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando la bufanda que sostenía entre sus manos imaginando todo lo que esos maleantes podrían hacerle al pobre de Ben que no se encontraba bien y bueno no faltaba imaginar el porqué.

Max volteo a mirarlo por un momento y se acercó para posar su mano por el hombro del azulado que se miraba inconsolable. – Descuida, lo encontraremos.

-Esto es mi culpa.

-Por supuesto que no Rook, esto te tomo por sorpresa al igual que a Ben.

-No magistrado, esto realmente fue mi culpa desde un inicio lo fue. Yo lo evite, lo desprecie le hice pensar que ya no lo quería cerca cuando en realidad yo… lo necesitaba.

El magistrado solo se le quedo mirando tratando que comprender las palabras del plomero que estaba frente a él sufriendo pero cuando abrió la boca para decir unas palabras fue interrumpido.

-Señor ya tenemos las coordenadas del omnitrix – hizo un acercamiento a la ubicación que mostraba el mapa – parece ser una vieja fábrica o los restos de esta, dejo de funcionar hace un año.

El magistrado al igual que Rook se acercaron y miraron el lugar donde estaba situada tal fábrica ambos se voltearon a mirar diciéndose que ya estaban listos, salieron del lugar no sin antes tomar sus armas y subir a la camioneta para ir a toda prisa.

Mientras tanto Fistrick y sus secuaces estaban cómodamente sentados en un viejo sillón esperando que una computadora cargara algo al cien por ciento. Delante de ellos había una gran esfera de cristal donde se encontraba Ben amarrado, unos cables de diferentes colores estaban pegados a su cuerpo, unos cuantos en sus brazos otros pasaban por debajo de su camisa y en su frente también habían. El castaño permanecía ahí quieto con la mirada caída sin decir nada.

-Esto no es normal – mencionó Hoodlum quien no quitaba la mirada de Ben.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó Corvo mientras lo miraba de manera indiferente, como siempre.

-El solo está ahí, desde que lo atrapamos no ha tratado de hacer nada para escapar.

-Eso es muy bueno, nos ahorró mucho trabajo hermano – Fistrick se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la computadora – solo un poco más y seremos invencibles hermanos – tomó un casco que de igual manera estaba lleno de cables por la parte de arriba – esto no va con mi estilo – se lo coloco y miro hacia un trozo de metal que reflejaba como un espejo – bueno no me queda tan mal.

-Claro que sí.

Se escuchó una voz diferente a los cómplices de Fistrick lo cual hizo que volteara a ver dándose cuenta así que era aquel azulado alienígena y el anciano con traje de plomero ambos con armas apuntándole.

-Ya te divertiste suficiente, ahora devuélveme a mi nieto – exclamo Max mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante.

-Fistrick, tú y tus secuaces quedan arrestados, no falta mencionar los motivos. Ahora suelta a Ben o nos veremos forzados a utilizar la fuerza.

-Wow tranquilos, no nos adelantemos hermanos – en eso comenzó a sonar la computadora dando a entender que la carga había sido un éxito – entonces si ustedes lo quieren de vuelta tendrán que quitármelo a la fuerza – sin perder más tiempo oprimió en botón "Enter"

La esfera donde se encontraba Ben comenzó a iluminarse pero de un color naranja. Rook miro que aquellos cables o más bien dicho tubos ahora que los miraba mejor comenzaron a desprender aquella luz naranja como la del arma de la otra noche lo cual hizo que este reaccionar pero al tratar de acercarse recibió un golpe por parte de Heinrik lo cual provoco que cayera al suelo.

-No tan rápido –mencionó con una sonrisa mientras sobaba un poco sus nudillos.

El azulado miro molesto a este y se levantó no sin antes darle una patada para alejarlo, tomo la Proto-arma y este se ajustó para volverse un látigo. Antes de poder utilizarla el grito de alguien hizo que se detuviera, todos voltearon a ver y era Ben, aquellos tubos por alguna razón le causaban dolor. En un momento a otro ya no se escuchó nada hubo un silencio total.

-Esto se siente bien –una voz dijo y se escuchó como el casco caía al suelo. Fistrick volteo a mirar de nuevo el pedazo de metal y se sorprendió un poco al mirarse, había cambiado su apariencia se parecía a un alienígena, se parecía a Bullfrag pero aún mantenía su estilo.

-Cómo es posible… - dijo el magistrado al ver cómo había cambiado Fistrick.

-Sorprendente ¿no? – Fistrick o mejor dicho… ¿Fisfrag? miro con una sonrisa a Max. Este enojado comenzó a dispararle pero como si nada los esquivaba dando saltas, con su ahora larga y pegajosa lengua tomo el arma del magistrado. – esto es muy divertido.

Max al ver que este tomaba la arma y comenzaba a disparar se cubrió detrás de unas cajas y sin perder tiempo realizo una llamada para traer refuerzos, volteo a mirar donde estaba Rook y este se encontraba peleando con los secuaces de Fistrick.  
En cuanto escucho que el arma se había descargado por completo salió a enfrentarlo, saco dos pistolas de los lados de su pantalón y comenzó a disparar.

-¡Ben por favor! ¡Hazme saber que estas bien! –Rook gritaba mientras peleaba con Heinrik y Hoodlum a la vez, Corvo… bueno él estaba detrás del sillón así que no había mucho problema con él. Rook debes en cuando volteaba a mirar hacia donde estaba Ben tratando de ver si este hacia alguna señal - ¡Ben!

-Mejor olvídate de él, está acabado.

Rook logro enredar a Hoodlum y oprimió un botón para que el látigo de diera unas descargas eléctricas dejándolo caer al suelo, después de eso lo soltó para seguir con Heinrik. En eso miro que Ben levanto la mirada y se cruzó con la del azulado, posteriormente de eso el castaño solo volvió a mirar hacia abajo – Ben… -por alguna razón se sentía bien al ver que el castaño aun reaccionaba. De una patada Rook logro golpear a Heinrik en la mandíbula haciendo que este retrocediera y se sostuviera la mandíbula con mucho dolor. El azulado se acercó a la gran esfera y utilizando la Proto-arma rompió el cristal – Descuida te bajare de ahí de inmediato –cuando levanto las manos para bajar a Ben algo lo empujo haciendo que se golpeara en la pared y después se deslizara en está quedando sentado en el suelo.

-No pensaste que iba a ser tan fácil ¿verdad? – Mencionó Fisfrog quien lentamente desinflaba su pecho – el anciano no era rival para nada, ahora ya no.

-Rook… no dejes que toque a Ben – dijo Max quien se encontraba amarrado en las cajas también estaba algo golpeado pero lo único que le impedía seguir peleando era el hecho de estar amarrado.

-Descuida hermano, ya no me sirve. La máquina solo me permitía utilizarla para tomar un alíen del omnitrix pero aunque no me permitía elegirlo no me toco uno tan difícil de manejar – en un movimiento con su lengua tomo la Proto-arma de Rook, esta tomo su forma normal a lo cual beneficio a Fistrick quien la apunto hacia Rook – jeje ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, ahora soy invenci…

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe que hizo eco en todo el lugar. Rook miro a Fistrick, por un momento había cerrado los ojos esperando recibir el disparo pero al escuchar un ruido diferente hizo que los abriera. Fisfrog se encontraba parado y en un momento ya hacía en el suelo, en cuanto levanto la mirada noto que enfrente de él estaba Ben quien sostenía un tubo en sus manos.

Rook miro como las manos del Cataño temblaban, este solo dejo caer el tubo para luego caer de rodillas.

-Supongo que ya no… -tomo aire para después soltar un suspiro – soportaba su voz… ¿Abuelo estas bien? – volteo a verlo y este simplemente levanto el pulgar – genial, que genial. – Con esfuerzos se colocó de pie y se agacho lo suficiente para quitarle la Proto-arma Fisfrog – y pensaba que no se podían ver más feos. Fue tonto de su parte descuidarse de esa manera, no importa… cuan fuerte seas cualquier descuido te hace caer ¿No? - Se acercó a Rook como si nada, se sentó a un lado de él y le entrego el arma. El azulado la tomo pero aún estaba algo en shock por como Ben estaba como si nada hablando y actuando – supongo que este será nuestro último trabajo como compañeros.

-ahm…Yo… -Rook no encontraba las palabras para hablarle a Ben. Solo se quedó ahí mirando hasta que el castaño se levantó a desatar a su abuelo después de eso él también se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

Mientras tanto Corvo ya estaba afuera de la fábrica pero en eso muchas camionetas llegaron y salieron plomeros de ellas. Corvo solo se quedó mirando como lo rodeaban algunos y otros se metían a la fábrica lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar las manos y esperar a que lo arrestaran.

Los plomeros iban asegurando el área y llevándose a los delincuentes mientras que el abuelo Max, Ben y Rook permanecían quietos mirando todo lo que pasaba.

-Tengo que encargarme de que Fistrick sea llevado con cuidado al cuartel y ver si le pueden extraer aquella sustancia para que vuelva a su forma original. – Sin más que decir el magistrado se alejó, se acercaron a tratarle las heridas pero este se negó y lo dejaron continuar.

-¿Estas bien? – cuestiono Rook.

-Claro… - Ben rechazo de igual manera la ayuda – solo estoy un poco mareado eso es todo, quizás con unas papas vuelv…- sin poder decir nada más Ben perdió el conocimiento pero antes de que cayera al suelo fue sostenido por Rook.

-¡Ben! – el azulado trato de hacerlo reaccionar pero no había respuesta alguna del castaño. Ben había sido arrebatado de sus brazos, unos plomeros lo tomaron y se lo llevaron en una camioneta llenada de instrumentos de paramédicos, antes de que pudieran cerrar las puertas el magistrado Max los detuvo.

-Rook sube – le ordeno a lo cual este hizo caso y se subió de inmediato. – que lo atiendan de inmediato. –dejo que las puertas se cerraran y la camioneta se fue a toda velocidad.

-Aguanta Ben, todo saldrá bien… -puso su mano arriba del pecho de este sintiendo latir el corazón del castaño muy débilmente.

Lentamente Ben comenzó a reaccionar abriendo los ojos, una luz empezó a moverse delante provocándole molestia en los ojos.

-Estoy muerto… ¿Esta es la luz al final del túnel?

-Eso quisieras, Driba quita eso.

-¿Qué? Solo reviso que sus signos estén bien.

-No somos doctores.

-Pues eso parece, primero Rook y luego Ben después quien sabe quién será. – Se alejó quedando parado en el pecho del castaño – aunque no hago mal esto.

-No hacemos mal esto.

-Ya vas a empezar.

-No tú empezaste.

\- ¿Driba y Blukic?... – Ben se sentó en la cama lo que hizo que Driba se moviera a la mesa de al lado junto con Blukic -¿Qué hago aquí?

-Bueno hare la historia corta: te desmallaste, después los médicos te revisaron y luego te trajeron con nosotros para ver si todo estaba bien a pesar de que los médicos te revisaron, tienes 9 llamadas perdidas de tu madre y que más… estas bien solo estabas débil por la extracción que sufrió el omnitrix pero después de retirar la sustancia de Fistrick quien ya fue capturado con sus secuaces pues regresamos la sustancia que fue extraída a el omnitrix, creo que es todo –finalizo Driba para sentarse en el escritorio.

-Rook te acompaño en todos los procesos – añadió Blukic.

-¿Rook? – Ben comenzó a voltear por todos las lados hasta que dio con Rook quien estaba dormido en un silla.

-Supongo que no dormir por tres días lo acabaron.

-¡Tres días! –pronuncio el castaño sorprendido para luego ver a los Galvan.

-Te dije que lo engañaría – le dijo Blukic a Driba para luego comenzar a reír junto con su compañero. – solo ha pasado un día pero un día en un día, no ha dejado de cuidarte y eso es muy cansado te han llevado de un lado para otro sin contar que hizo lo que pudo para apoyar a quienes te estaban atendiendo eso nos incluye, nos trajo muchas malteadas.

-Son lo peor –les lanzo la almohada y estos se movieron esquivando esta.

-Relájate, estas vivo eso es lo que importa – Mencionó Driba para luego bajar de la mesa – bueno el trato era vigilarte hasta que estuvieras despierto así que nuestro labor ya termino aquí ¿No?

-Tienes razón – Blukic también bajo - ¿Por qué no vamos por unos Smoothy?

-eso suena bien, ¿Qué dices Ben?

Ben miro por un momento ha Rook – Luego los alcanzo chicos.

-Como quieras –ambos Galvan salieron dejando a Ben.

Ben se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su compañero, noto que estaba profundamente dormido, por un momento le paso por la cabeza un plumón "no Ben, no es momento para tus tonterías" se regañó mentalmente pero volvió a prestar su atención a Rook quien se movió por un momento acomodándose en la silla.

-¿En serio estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo?... eres un tonto. –regreso a la camilla pero solo para tomar la sabana – A ti también te lastimaron de seguro y vas ahí como si nada – regreso a la silla donde estaba Rook y se la puso – tú ya deberías saber que las heridas que tengo no son físicas – sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se alejó un poco – maldición lo estoy volviendo a hacer. ¿Por qué digo tales cosas? Parezco una chica… tan sentimental. – sin darse cuenta al recargarse en la mesa esta se movió un poco, la Proto-arma se encontraba en la mesa pero la mitad de esta se encontraba al aire y la otra recargada pero el movimiento hizo que el balance se perdiera y así logro tirarla al suelo haciendo un ruido fuerte. – demonios… - el castaño la levanto de inmediato pero en eso escucho como Rook comenzaba a despertar así que con una mano trato de limpiarse el rostro.

-¿Qué…? – Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Ben frente a él dejando la Proto-arma en la mesa – Ben…

-¡Rook! – volteo a verlo, error, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que su cara aún estaba mojada (o llena de lágrimas, como sea, ustedes me entienden) al tratar de darse la vuelta había sido demasiado tarde.

El azulado se levantó de donde estaba y tomo el rostro de Ben, noto que este había estado llorando -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien te lastimo? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Dónde está Driba y Blukic? –cuestionaba sin retirar la mano del rostro del castaño.

-Estoy bien solo… -retiro la mano de Rook y comenzó a limpiar se rostro – solo… - "solo ¿Qué?" pensó por un momento, no sabía que decir, no había escusa alguna que pasara por su cabeza en ese momento – no tenías que quedarte todo el tiempo conmigo –no le quedo de otra que cambiar lo que había dicho.

-Quería hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?

-Ja muy bien, lograste cambiar las cosas.

-Esa no era la intención.

-Bueno entonces ¿Cuál era?

-Quiero saber porque estabas llorando.

Ben se sorprendió por la forma tan directa de Rook de decir las cosas era obvio que quería la respuesta de su primer pregunta fuese como fuese. Sin más solo desvió la mirada molesto – No es de tu importancia ex-compañero, además es tu culp… - sin esperarlo fue tomado del mentón y callado por un beso que para nada lo había esperado. –uhm!...Ro…Rook!... pa…ra –coloco sus manos en el pecho de este tratando de alejarlo pero le era imposible ya que había sido sujetado fuertemente de la cadera impidiendo su escape.

Sin durar más de un minuto Rook despego sus labios de los de Ben pero a pesar de eso aún lo seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento yo en realidad quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo.

Ben solo lo miro sin poder decir nada, bueno no sin antes de tragar un poco de saliva - ¿Tú quieres decir…

-Ben, me gustas.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la sinceridad de su compañero – t..tu te equivos y lo sabes. El rayo de aquella noche solo te…

-Eso pensé al principio pero al final de di cuenta que no era un error. Driba y Blukic lo dijeron, la sustancia hizo que uno de mis sentimientos fuera el dominante y si te soy sincero antes de que todo eso pasara yo comencé a tener una atracción hacia ti pero pensé que solo estaba confundido debido a que pasaba mucho tiempo contigo y creí por un momento que solo era una tontería, una confusión mía pero ya me di cuenta que no.

-No, de seguro hay una explicación para todo esto, es solo que yo no la tengo supongo que lo mejo…-en eso sintió como la lengua de Rook había recurrido su cuello lo que causo que le diera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. –Está bien, está bien, creo que ya entendí, te gusto pero ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?

-No lo creo.

 **NOTA FINAL: ¡¿Pero qué paso?! Bueno solo queda esperar el siguiente capítulo que espero subir en dos o tres días máximo. Creo que no me di a explicar bien en algunas cosas así que me disculpo si se les hizo complicado entender algunas cosas pero espero que les haya agradado hasta el momento la historio y bueno sin mas de despido y de paso aprovecho para dormir un poco jeje (UTnT)/ Bye.**


End file.
